Alpha and Omega 2 Deleted Scene
by Alphawolfben
Summary: This is a delted scene from Alpha and Omega 2 what if the adventure home was interuppted and Humphrey ended up defeating the wolf and not Kate. I am thinking of making this into a full story leave a review and tell me. I have decided to continue this story so keep looking for updates
1. Deleted Scene

**Alpha and Omega 2 Deleted Scene**

Kate had just dropped the bear cub off in the middle of the forest like she said she would as herself Humphrey and the pups ran towards the human roads like Kate's farther told them to as Kate and Humphrey where running ahead Kate looked back as the pups kept running ahead "I sure hope my sister and dad are okay" Kate said worried for her familys safety as Humphrey looked at her. "Kate don't worry your dad has been the alpha of the pack for years and never let us down and Lilly well don't worry she has Garth and she isnt as sweet and kind as you think" Humphrey chuckled remebering Lilly saying to him she would use her logsledding skills to help Garth and the others if she was needed as Kate just smiled at him"come on better get moving" Kate said getting back on track and speeding after the 3 pups as Humphrey joined her Kate had been traning Humphrey when she first got pregnate although her family was able to help with her alpha dutys she still wanted her mates comfort so she had been helping him run quicker and showed him some alpha skills that he could use if he ever needed to.

Kate and Humphrey where running ahead of their pups with them being much older then the pups and also bigger as well Humphrey looked back seeing Smokey and Claudette pace just fine but he saw his only omega offspring Runt was falling behind as Humphrey saw what looked like a lone wolf in the far distance he ran back and picked his son up running up to the Alphas and joining them. "Here Humphrey put him on my back" Kate said as Humphrey did as she asked as she smiled and looked at her mate "he's tired must be from what just happened he must of been so scared" Kate said as Humphrey nodded but came up with a quick joke to cheer her up. "Runt scared yeah he's an omega but he's our omega" Humphrey said as Kate looked at him "Im sure you didn't mean that" Kate said looking angrly at him she and Runt where very close since he was the last born and took 5 minutes to give birth to and with him being the only Omega in the family besides Humphrey she wanted to keep him safe. "Oh yeah of course" Humphrey said nervously getting straight to the joke he was leading up to "Yeah like I said he's an Omega but you need to remeber he is the pup of the best Alpha this side of Canda and also you made him he might be a Omega but he has an Alpha mother meaning he will be the greatest Omega in the world" Humphrey smiled hitting a tree making Kate and the others laugh as she walked over and helped him up just to pull him into a romantic nuzzle making the kids pretend to puke "That wasn't a joke you silly Omega more like a complament" Kate giggled at the omegas mistake as she heard something and looked around "let's get moving now" Kate said flicking her tail in Humphrey's face which she knew he liked as they continued to run.

As Kate was running with the pups she saw Humphrey run up a ramp as she just rolled her eyes and continued to run with the pups whilst Humphrey ran above them. As they where running one of King's top wolf assains had been ordered to kill the family as he came out of no where chaseing Kate and the pups as Humphrey saw this and so did Kate "Pups run quickly" Kate said worried for their safety as the assain grabbed Smokey "Mom help" was all he could say before Kate was on him and left a bite mark in the wolf's neck "back off" Kate growled attacking the wolf. Humphrey was trying to find a way down to the scene to help Kate but had no way down unless he hurt himself like when he and Kate where taken to Idaho all he could do was watch as Kate attacked the wolf in the end Kate was defeated as the pups ran to here Kate was okay but had a little limp with angered Humphrey he was about to say something before Kate shook her head not wanting him to be harmed. "Now if you guys give up this will be quick" the wolf said as Kate just defended the pups Humphrey knew he had to do something as he did all he could and jumped off the cliff he easily lost palance and was now thinking what he could do till he remebered his omega pals and their wolf piles and when he did it with Kate and the pups as he gulped and swallowed his fear shouting. "WOLF PILE" was all he could say before slamming on top of the wolf flattening him as Kate looked now cleary worried he rmate was involved in the fight now "Humphrey grab him now" Kate ordered as he did so digging his claws into the wolf as he started trying to throw Humphrey off. He was doing his best to keep hold of the wolf "Humphrey just hang on" Kate said trying to help but fell from hurting her paw when she fought the wolf as the pups just stayed close to her "Dad you protected mom from that mad human you can defeat him" Claduette said as Humphrey shook he head "That was a lie sweetie to make me not look weak" Humphrey said as the pups looked at each and then looked at their farther "we know dad mom told us but you can beat him we know you can" Runt said now awake as Humphrey smiled and bit into the wolfs neck making him just laugh and stop moving.

"Really this pathtic leader of the omega's can't even harm me" the assain said clearly amused by Humphrey attempt to kill him as Humphrey just sadly looked at Kate who was clearly scared for her mates life. "Let me tell you something Humphrey" The wolf said as Humphrey just listened to the King's assain "Once I kill you I will rip both of your alpha pups apart and make your omega son and wife watch and I kill your two future leaders in front of them and then after that make your Omega Runt watch me and the pack take advantage of your wife and make her have our pups we will always be the better pack you Omega pest" The assain said coldly as Kate started to whimper for the first time in her life as Humphrey saw her actully be scared and all he could think of where the images of what they would do if he died making him shake his head as he looked at his family and the pups dieing in front of Kate before she got he didn't even want to think of it. Humphrey's innocent blue eyes turned blood red and full of rage Kate had heard about this from her dad when a wolf loses his mind and gose into a bloodthirsty rage killing everything as she made sure the pups where behind her. "Stay behind me kids" Kate said softly keeping them close as Humphrey clamped down on the wolf growling at him "You never talk about my family like that ever anyone who dares hurt them will answer to me or be killed" Humphrey said with a slightly darker tone but still clear it was Humphrey as he got off the wolf and moved to face him "I will give you this chance now leave" Humphrey said as the wolf fled the scene Humphrey just looked back at Kate and walked to her as Kate looked into his now red eyes and could tell Humphrey was still in control as she nuzzled him and hugged him making Humphrey's eye's turn instantly as he hugged her back. "Humphrey you are so werid sometimes but you saved us thank you" Kate said blushing as they just kept hugging "We better move on" Humphrey said the pups had not seen what had happend and only heard their farther as Humphrey picked Runt up and carried him away with Kate and the others. Kate was glad that if Humphrey ever lost it like that again he would still control his actions making her feel safe and if anything ever happened to her husband would protect the pack but most importantly their pups.


	2. Private Talk

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Power**

**Chapter 1 Private Talk**

Kate and Humphrey where still with their pups in the humans home as Kate opened one eye after her and Humphrey had a little talk she looked at the omega she loved the most then the pups she had with him. As she was smiling at her pups Humphrey looked up at her licking her cheek softly "Hey you okay Kate" Humphrey asked politely as she nodded remembering earlier when Humphrey lost control. "Humphrey can I talk to you alone" Kate asked checking on the pups as Humphrey nodded getting up with her and walking out with her to talk in privet.

"So what's the matter Kate" Humphrey asked as she looked at him making her see he thought she was mad at him "I didn't mean it in that way dear" Kate said putting her paw on his smiling as he looked up. "I can never be mad at you Humphrey think we had Smokey, Claudette and out little Omega Runt remember so nothings the matter" Kate said softly comforting her mate as he smiled wagging his tail a bit as she went back to the matter at hand. "Look Humphrey I just wanna talk to you about earlier" Kate said as Humphrey's ears flattened as he looked at her "Did I by any chance have my eyes turn red and sound dark" Humphrey whimpered as she nodded just to see Humphrey lay on the cold ground "Oh god please tell me I didn't harm you or the kids" Humphrey asked as she shook her head smiling "No want the truth" Kate asked as Humphrey looked up a tear rolling down his cheek as he nodded.

"I actually found it attractive" she admitted blushing as Humphrey looked shocked "Kate that's my inner monster if I saw you like that I would have hurt you" Humphrey looked at his paws really sad as Kate nuzzled him passionately making sure the pups and the human owner was not around. "Humphrey you can't hurt me or the pups" Kate said as he looked at her confused "how do you know" Humphrey asked still clearly confused. "Because when this happened you looked straight at me and never touched me I can tell you wouldn't hurt me you even said you wouldn't let the wolf harm us" Kate asked as Humphrey sighed thankfully "Well I was trained to control it by my parents" Humphrey admitted as Kate looked at him. "Your parents but we found you when you where very young" Kate said confused as Humphrey nodded "Yeah and I remember your parents say I was very weak and starving" Humphrey said as she remembered as well "Oh yeah so what did they make you learn to control" Kate asked now interested in what turned this rage mode on and if she should keep her and the kids away if he ever turned again. "Well my mom was the one to train me and she trained me so if I ever got enraged it was to protect my mate and pups" Humphrey said as Kate nodded now understanding why he lost it earlier with one of King's wolves.

"Humphrey this is one reason I love you so much you are so protective and loving" Kate smiled hugging him before rubbing her tail under his chin "Let's return to the pups dear" Kate smiled as Humphrey got up and followed her into the house as they both smiled seeing them all together as Kate was about to say something before Humphrey beat her to it "Oh Kate their perfect just like you" Humphrey commented as she smiled and nuzzled her softly "Aw Humphrey your perfect as well" Kate smiled as they both walked to the pups and curled round them to keep their pups warm as the parents smiled sleeping with their noses touching. Kate was about to open her eyes hoping she could admire her mate without him waking up like she always did each night till she feel asleep in happiness. As she opened her eyes she was met with blue eyes making her blush madly as she met her mates eyes "Hey Kate you okay" Humphrey asked in his one of a kind voice making her blush more "Yeah Humphrey just looking at you that's all" Kate commented now making him blush as they both looked at each other smiling as Humphrey noticed something making him smile more.

"Humphrey what's made you so happy" Kate asked confused why he was so happy as Humphrey just got up making her look up at him till he settled down next to her making her snuggle into him "Nothing Kate just that face was the same one when we created our pups" Humphrey smirked making Kate smile herself "Oh yeah I remember it" Kate smiled reminding herself of the best night of her life besides her marriage. She then rested her head on her mates chest falling into a peaceful sleep as Humphrey did the same a few minutes later as the family slept though the rest of the night in happiness.


	3. Home At Last

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Power**

**Chapter 2 Home At Last**

It had taken the full day to return to Jasper Park but by nightfall they arrived Winston and the others where in the den pacing up and down. "This isn't like Kate and Humphrey" Winston said pacing around the den "They should have returned by now" Tony added as they heard someone approach as they saw Humphrey walk in carrying Kate and the pups as he fell to the ground panting. "Okay first hello everyone where home second where the closest bed" Humphrey asked falling asleep straight away making everyone in the den laugh as they ran to check on the tired and wornout family.

"Winston there okay arn't they" Eve asked worried about her daughter and granpups as Winston chuckled "There fine dear just tried" Winston said as he checked Humphrey "Looks like he's been carrying them for a while good thing Kate has trained him to be a bit stronger for the pups and herself when she was pregnant" Winston chuckled laying down with Eve and falling asleep. The next morning Humphrey was the first to wake up as he tried to get up and stretch till he remebred his family was on top of him as he thought to himself "Let's see how strong I really am" Humphrey smirked lifting up with all his strength throwing the pups and Kate off him waking them all up. "What the" Smokey said crawling up with his brother and sister as Kate looked up to see Humphrey running to his pups side checking on them as Kate checked her surroundings seeing she was at home in her parents den. "When did we get here" Kate asked as Winston walked over chuckling "Your husband over there carried you all back" Winston said as Kate looked at Humphrey and his muscles making her smirk and lick her lips as she walked up to him and nuzzled him "Thanks for carrying us Humphrey" Kate smiled as he just nodded as Kate rubbed her head on his chest as the pups ran over to their loving parents."Dad can we ride on your back" Runt asked as Humphrey was about to say something till Kate cut him off "Dear's your farther carried you home why don't you go see your uncle and auntie leaving me and your farther alone" Kate said and turned to Humphrey winking as she said alone making him blush as the pups nodded running to find Lilly and Garth.

Kate then walked over to her parents "Mom dad me and Humphrey are going to have some alone time can you cover for us and make sure no one interrupts us" Kate asked giving her parents puppy dog eyes as they laughed "Of course Kate why don't you and Humphrey have the week off let your sister take over for a bit she needs to learn about being an alpha" Winston said as Kate just nodded happily liking the idea of being with her family but most of all Humphrey as she turned round smiling at Humphrey as she swayed her hips towards her mate clearly showing off to him as she licked her lips and rubbed her tail under her mate's chin making him follow as the two elders rolled their eyes staying in the den.

Humphrey was following close behind his mate watching her sway her hips and ass at her lover Humphrey was very confused about this it wasn't mating season and Kate was not in heat he would have smelt it on her by now so why was she acting so seductive towards him and leading him somewhere unknown. They soon arrived as Kate looked back at her mate in love as he looked around the area shocked as Kate whispered to him "remember this place Humphrey" Kate asked as he nodded "Of course I do Kate this was where our pups where created" Humphrey smiled as Kate looked at her mate seductively "Yeah I wanna try for another litter dear" Kate said seductively making Humphrey look at her "But you're not in heat dear we can't have kids" Humphrey reminded her as Kate rolled her eyes "I know doesn't stop us does it" Kate said as he blushed "O-ok-okay Kate" Humphrey said now nervous as Kate just kissed him which she rarely did "Easy big guy you did great last time and made pups with me come on" Kate said smiling dragging Humphrey to the waterfall where they last made love to each other. They went into their old den and smiled remembering all the fun they had their "Oh Humphrey we had so much fun here and the romance god I think we should move back here if our pups leave the pack" Kate said as Humphrey agreed hoping it wouldn't happen just yet he loved his pups just as much as his wife beside him as she licked his side. "Who is going to get this party started" Kate asked as Humphrey looked back to Kate's rear as she lifted her tail smiling. Kate was about to say something before she felt a wet tongue lick her pussy as she sighed looking back at her mate licking her "Oh Humphrey you bad wolf" Kate sighed making Humphrey wag his tail as he continued to lick her "Ohh Humphrey I love you" Kate moaned her tongue rolling out from the pleasure her omega mate was giving her. "Kate how come your so wet" Humphrey asked licking her juices hearing her moan as his wolfhood got hard "You fighting that wolf made me wet I have no clue why but it did" was all Kate could say before moaning more her voice being muffled by the crashing water."Kate what you want now" Humphrey asked just as she orgasms in her mates face panting "Humphrey take me like the alpha you are" Kate pleaded as Humphrey nuzzled her flank before mounting her making her scream in pleasure "HUMPHREY" was all she said as her mate started to hump her. "God yes Humphrey no wonder you have hump in your name your so good babe" Kate said happily as she felt her loves knot enter her making his moan loudly "Oh theirs my knot Kate" Humphrey panted still thrusting into her mate. After 5 minutes of thrusting they both cummed in happiness as Kate and Humphrey fell on top of each other in happiness "Not bad my omega that was perfect" Kate smiled as Humphrey just kissed her falling asleep with her still tied "where home Humphrey" Kate said to herself before falling asleep with him.

After a good hour of sleeping they both woke up smiling as they pulled out of each other as Kate got up "Better return to our pups it's getting late" Kate said as Humphrey and her walked to their den before falling asleep again with their pups. "Mom dad where you been" Runt asked making his parents chuckle "Just catching up son" Humphrey smiled as Kate giggled nuzzling him before falling a sleep once more with her family.


	4. Den Attack

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Power**

**Chapter 3 Den Attack**

It was very late in the night and Humphrey had just woken up to get a drink of water as he looked at his family smiling before running to the lake to have a quick drink. Little did he know a wolf had watched and now entered his and Kate's den smirking as the wolf walked over to Kate. "Easy pray" the wolf said turning to be King from the rogue pack as he put his claws round Kate's neck ready to kill her in her sleep.

As King was about to kill Kate Humphrey returned shocking King "Great I can't even remember where it is" Humphrey said to himself as he looked to see King on Kate "KATE WAKE UP" Humphrey howled as she did seeing King just for him to be tackled by Humphrey Kate immediately got up and ran to the pups picking them up as she ran to the den entrance howling for help. As she saw Humphrey roll in front of her she looked to see Humphreys eyes where red once more as he got up in front of Kate and his pups "You will not harm my family King" Humphrey said in a dark tone as they both started to fight each other. Kate just watched keeping the pups close as she saw her mate who she had just made out with hours ago fighting for her life.

Humphrey was throwing punches at King as King just uppercut Humphrey making him look at Kate as he unleashed his claws cutting Kings chest making him groan slightly. As he tried to hit Humphrey but he easily moved away from him. Humphrey then ran at King again and clawed his cheek King and Kate where both shocked at how powerful Humphrey had got Kate was loving this seeing her mate in fight showed how much he loved her and his pups. Humphrey was about to finish King off before king rammed Humphrey into the nearby wall knocking the wind out of him making him fall to the ground as King slammed into Humphrey's side breaking one or two of Humphrey's ribs making him turn back to his normal self Kate saw this and was about to interfere till King heard wolves coming as he ran out the den to safety just as Winston, Garth and a few alphas arrived "Kate what happened" Winston asked as she looked at her farther "King attacked us but Humphrey protected us dad he needs help" Kate asked as she nodded ordering Garth and Hutch to take Humphrey to his den as they all followed Humphrey back to Winston and Eve's den hoping he was okay.


	5. Injuries

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Power**

**Chapter 4 Injuries**

Kate and the pups where about to head into the healers den before Winston stopped them making Kate whimper a little. "Dad please let me in he's my mate" Kate asked before he shook his head pulling her away from her pups "Kate remeber your not alone anymore what if the kids see her" Winston said as she looked back and nodded "I guess your right dad" Kate said walking to the kids as Lilly and Garth joined her.

"Mom why can't we be with dad" Claduette asked as Kate stopped and looked at her sister and her husband "Should I tell them guys Humphrey is their farther" Kate asked as Lilly and Garth looked at each other "I wouldn't tell them anything yet Kate find out how hurt he got then tell them I think" Garth commented as Lilly agreed with him "Just make something up for now then find out tonight" Lilly added as Kate nodded and walked back to her three pups "He is talking to your Antie and Uncle don't worry" Kate said as Smokey and Claduette nodding running over to play with Garth and Lilly as Kate giggled looking at only two of her pups as she noticed Runt wasn't their. She just turned round to see Runt looking at the floor clearly crying as she looked down at her only Omega pup.

Kate and Runt had always been close with Runt being the only Omega pup of her litter and also being the last of the pups to be born and taking a few more minutes then Smokey and Claduette making Runt unique and special. She walked over to her son and layed on her belly looking up into her sons eyes as they met "Hey my special omega whats wrong" Kate asked as Runt looked at her mother still sniffling. "Dad's going to die isn't he" Runt said as Kate lifted her head up and pulled Runt close hugging him "easy dear he isn't dieing look why don't we go vist him just us two" Kate smiled as he nodded "Wait here dear" Kate said walking over to her sister "Hey Lilly can you do me a favour" she asked as Lilly dropped Smokey down and walked over to her sister "sure whats wrong sis" Lilly asked as Kate looked over to Runt as Lilly did the same seeing him upset as she looked shocked "whats wrong with him" Lilly asked "He thinks Humphrey's dieing so I wanna take him to vist it him just me and him" Kate said as she nodded "Of course Kate me and Garth will watch the others" Lilly said as they hugged and Kate walked over to Runt and picked him up walking to the healers den.

Runt was still sniffleing when they arrived at the den with Winston gurading as he ran over seeing her grandpup upset as Kate put him down "Kate whats the matter" Winston asked sounding worried about Runt as Kate whispered to her farther "He's really upset about Humphrey can we see him it will cheer him up" Kate asked as Winston looked at Runt and smiled "let me see if the healers are okay with it" Winston said as Kate nodded returning to Runt as Winston walked into the den to talk to the head healer. "Nova is it okay for Humphrey have vistors how is he" Winston asked seeing the healers just finsh up on Humphrey "He'll live Winston he has two broken ribs and a few scars and vistors who are they" Nova asked walking with Winston towards the den "It's Kate his wife and Omega son Runt he's really upset and wants to see his farther" Winston explained as Nova nodded "If it's family of course girls come on vistors" Nova called as herself and the girls left the den as Winston walked over to Kate who was grooming Runt's wet fur. "Well what's the news" Kate asked as Winston nodded "I'll be with your mother if you need us just howl" Winston said as Kate hugged him as Runt walked up to Kate "Thanks grandad" Runt said making Winston chuckle and nod as he left towards his den as Kate and Runt walked into the healers den.

Kate and Runt walked in as Runt ran over to his farther "daddy" Runt cried hugging into Humphrey who didn't move "dad wake up" Runt said starting to get upset as he pawed his farthers face as Kate walked over and nuzzled Humphrey "Humphrey don't joke around he's really upset" Kate said looking at Runt as he groaned waking up "I'm sorry Kate just tired" Humphrey said looking at his son who he saw had been crying "hey champ what with the waterworks" Humphrey said hugging him "I thought you would die" Runt said hugging him as Lilly and the others jsut arrived seeing the scene unfold "Hey im not leaving you your mother or the other two who are crying behind you" Humphrey shouted as Kate and Runt looked behind them to see Smokey and Claduette act like alphas making Kate and Humphrey chuckle "Kids don't act strong I did when I was young kept me from your farther for years don't be an alpha be yourself" Kate said softly as both alphas just ran to Humphrey and tackled him softly "Ow kids easy dad with hurt ribs here" Humphrey said making the others laugh as Lilly and Garth left to have the family alone as the pups snuggled into their farther as Kate joined them and licked her mates muzzle laying in front of him "Hey you okay with your injurys" Kate asked as Humphrey nodded looking at the pups "I'm perfect Kate thanks" Humphrey smiled nuzzling Kate before resting with her and the pups he loved.


	6. Surprise Attack

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Power**

**Chapter 5 Surprise Attack**

Humphrey had just woken up and checked his surroundings just to see Kate and his pups sleeping peacefully making him smile as he used all his strength to pick himself up even with his broken ribs just to fall to the ground whimpering this for some reason didn't wake Kate or the pups up.

"Must be heavy sleepers" He thought as he tried again to get up falling again but instead of falling on to the cold ground he was caught by someone as he looked to see it was Kate looking worried as she laid him down again letting the pups snuggle into him for warmth. "Humphrey what are you trying to do you have two broken ribs" Kate asked in a demanding tone but obviously caring for her mate as he just sighed not being able to look her in the eyes "Trying to act strong round the pups and you" Humphrey admitted making Kate just roll her eyes and lick his muzzle softly. "Humphrey you know what I said to the kids the same goes to you don't act like an alpha dear you're an omega at heart don't try to change that" Kate said softly nuzzling him just to make Humphrey sigh once more.

"That's the thing Kate I'm just an Omega what if King attacks again and I'm like this I can't protect you all" Humphrey whimpered making Kate giggle and hug him. "Stop worrying Humphrey who's the alpha in this family hmm" Kate asked making Humphrey laugh "you" was all he could say before Kate started off again "exactly I'm the alpha your my Omega I can easily hold off King till my farther and other alphas arrive" Kate reminded him as Humphrey just nodded "Listen I'm going out for a minute Humphrey take care of the kids for me" Kate asked as Humphrey just nodded "well I aren't going anywhere am I" Humphrey joked making Kate just laugh "Oh Humphrey I love you" Kate smiled running out of the den leaving Humphrey and the pups alone.

It had been around 20 minutes since Kate left and Humphrey was starting to worry about her "where is she" Humphrey thought as he heard someone enter the den he could easily make it out to be Kate as he smiled wagging his tail "Kate where have you been" Humphrey asked just to be shocked to see it wasn't Kate but King again making Humphrey growl "You" was all Humphrey could say before King pushing him down and with his broken ribs he couldn't move at all "stay still Omega oh and if you're looking for your leader she's not coming back" King chuckled picking up the kids as Humphrey growled seeing King touching his pups "You won't get away" Humphrey said howling as King looked at him and ran out the den with the three pups as Humphrey did his best to crawl to the den entrance and see King run into the forest as he tried to run to keep up just to fall at the edge of the cliff edge just as Winston, Lilly and Garth showed up seeing Humphrey fall. "Humphrey you alright" Lilly asked supporting his side as Humphrey just shook his head "we got to go after them" Humphrey said as Winston and Garth ran out the den "Humphrey where the pups and Kate" Winston asked as Humphrey just looked at them "King took them to Bamph I tried to stop them but" Humphrey was saying till Winston stopped him "It's okay Humphrey we will get a rescue team ready for tommow" Winston said as Humphrey rejected the idea "No Winston that's too late King has my mate and pups and knowing King he will use the pups to make Kate crack" Humphrey said as Winston maybe for the first time in his life didn't know what to do.

"Dad what do we do" Lilly asked as Winston just looked at her youngest daughter and sighed "I don't know Lilly anyone have an idea" Winston asked as Garth and Lilly shook their heads but Humphrey said nothing and Winston noticed this "Humphrey you have an idea" Winston asked as he just nodded "We split into two teams Team A which will be me, Lilly and Garth to get Kate and the kids out Team B will be led by you and Tony and you got to distract as many wolves as you can until we get out of their territory I know it's not a great idea but it's the best I got" Humphrey finished as the three wolves looked at him shocked "Humphrey that's a great idea when should we go" Winston asked as Humphrey just started to walk towards Bamph "Now" was all Humphrey said as Winston nodded and ran in the other direction to get Tony and some alphas to help with the plan at hand.

Humphrey and he others just arrived at the rogue wolves camp as Humphrey turned to his sister and brother in law "Alright guys this is the plan Lilly you and me will sneak into the den and free them Garth can you watch the entrance" Humphrey asked as he nodded and they snuck towards the alpha den just as they approached the den when they heard alarm and saw alphas running past the alpha den "good looks like dad and Tony have started the attack" Lilly said as both males nodded as Garth helped Humphrey into the den just to see an alpha guarding Kate and the others what Humphrey saw shocked him Kate was covered in blood and had scares all over her beautiful body the pups where unharmed though. "Kate you rogue mutt" Humphrey growled as Garth and Lilly backed away seeing Humphrey turn once more as the alpha just laughed "bring it on Omega give me your best hit" the alpha said as Humphrey's claws came out ready to draw blood as himself and the guard attacked just as Garth ran in to help his brother in law. "Lilly get Kate and the pups" Garth said being upper cutted as Humphrey slammed into the wolf knocking him back so Lilly had a clear shot at her sister and her sister pups as she ran and cut them all lose but Kate was unconscious and couldn't move as Humphrey looked over to the kids and Lilly "Lilly get Kate and the others out of here I'll keep this punk occupied" Humphrey said leaving Garth no way to reject the idea as they just nodded as Garth picked Kate up and the group ran out the den leaving Humphrey alone with the guard.

As Lilly and Garth where running out of the rogues territory they joined up with Winston and Tony's group "Dad did any alphas get hurt" Garth asked running with his farther as he shook his head "few scars that's all son where's Humphrey" Tony asked as Winston helped Garth by carrying Kate for him. "He stayed behind to buy us time" Lilly said as they both nodded and ran towards Jasper meanwhile Humphrey had just knocked the guard out and was now trying to catch up with the main group as he ran into his own territory happy the rescue mission was a success.


	7. Family Fight

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Powers**

**Chapter 6 Family Fight**

Humphrey had just arrived back at his to see Nova treating Kate as he walked in his side bleeding from the walking as he laid down on his side from his ribs killing from him walking on his own as Nova looked over to the Omega. "For god sake Humphrey why did you go you know you're in no condition to travel" Nova said as Humphrey just looked at Kate and the pups keeping her company "Well as long as my mate and kids are okay It was worth it" Humphrey said strongly making Nova just roll her eyes "Well she's okay thanks to you and the others she should wake in a few minute's I'll leave you to it" Nova said as Humphrey just nodded watching Nova leave as he waited for his mate to awake.

After a good 10 to 15 minutes she started to wake up as Humphrey looked up to see Kate pacing as she was looking for the pups as Humphrey just said "Easy Kate there with your sister and safe" Humphrey said as Kate looked over to Humphrey and picked herself up to walk to her mate and look at him bleeding as she whimpered "what happened to you" as all she could say before Humphrey pulled her into a hug "I hurt my ribs a bit saving you and the pups" Humphrey whispered as Kate pulled out the hug looking down at Humphrey and connecting muzzles with him smiling. "Trust you to hurt yourself for me" Kate sighed as she lay beside him cleaning the bleeding wound on his side making Humphrey smile. "Your sister and dad where a big help if it wasn't for them and the others it wouldn't of been possible" Humphrey added as Kate smiled "I can thank them later but you are my husband and deserve the most thanks" Kate said kissing him again as she just stared dreamily into her mates innocent blue eyes "who came up with the plan to save us" Kate asked thinking her dad would of most likely before Humphrey answered surprising her. "Actually I was the one who came up with the idea your dad wanted to wait till tommow but I knew you wouldn't last long" He said as Kate blushed and snuggled into him "married almost 3 years and we know when the others in trouble or pain" Kate smiled as Humphrey just licked her muzzle making her giggle.

As Kate and Humphrey where having their moment the kids ran in with Runt and Smokey wrestling Kate and Humphrey needed some fun and to forget what just happened as they both just laughed "Go on Runt show your brother how good Omegas are" Humphrey cheered making Kate giggle "No Humphrey Smokey will win" Kate said supporting her alpha pups making Humphrey playfully growl and get up leaning on one side not to hurt his ribs "bring it Kate" Humphrey said playfully as Kate just nodded pawing Humphrey and pretending to fight him but being careful not to hit him as Claudette just laughed watching her two brothers and parents fighting as Kate and Humphrey noticed this "dear why don't you join in" Kate asked as Claudette just shook her head as Runt pawed her face making her playfully growl as she joined into the fight they were all laughing till the pups got tired and laid down to watch their parents finish their fight as Kate ended up pinning Humphrey as the pups cheered "I win Omega" Kate joked making Humphrey sigh "fine you win only cause I'm hurt what you going to do to me" Humphrey asked like he was a prisoner to her making her giggle and moving closer to him about to say something when she saw the pups looking as she just looked into her mates loving eyes "Oh just this for trying your best" Kate said locking muzzles with Humphrey which the pups had never seen making them faint as they parents just chuckled from their pups reactions.


	8. Anniversary

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Power**

**Chapter 7 Anniversary**

It was now late at night in the den as Humphrey was watching over his family a bit away from them thinking of something. "What am I going to do" Humphrey said quitely as he saw Runt walking over to him and sitting with him "Dad you okay" he asked as Humphrey just nodded "Just thinking of what to do for your mother and my anniversary" Humphrey said as Runt wagged his tail "Can you tell me Dad please" Runt begged making him chuckle "Course just don't tell your mother" Humphrey said as his son just nodded little did they know Kate was awake watching them and smiled shutting her eyes once more.

"This will be fun to hear what he will do for tommow" Kate thought listening in as Humphrey told his son what he had planned "First breakfast in bed after that take her someone myself and her only know then a romantic meal and lastly" Humphrey said whispering it to his son making him jump up and down as Kate sighed "Damn I wanted to hear how tommow would finsh" she sighed before falling asleep as did the two Omegas she loved so much. The next morning it was Kate and Humphrey's anniversary and Humphrey woke up the same time as his pups as they all left the pups went to Lilly and Garth's den to leave their parents alone whilst Humphrey went to go get Kate her breakfast.

After 10 minutes Kate woke up smiling as she rolled over to see her pups and mate disappered making her smile she knew where Humphrey was as she heard someone grunting as she saw Humphrey in the den entrance trying to pull something, Kate was about to get up and aid her mate before Humphrey said "Stay where you are Kate" Humphrey demanded making Kate giggle quitely as she stayed in the same spot as Humphrey finally pulled in a adult elk making her smile "Hey Humphrey alright with that" Kate asked sweetly making Humphrey's wagging tail stop as he looked at her clearly upset. "Our anniversary that's how you greet me on today thanks" Humphrey said clearly hurt about it but Kate knew how to cheer her lover up. She just circled a spot near her tapping her paw there "well if he would stop dragging the Elk and join me he would get a anniversary hello" Kate said sounding seductive making Humphrey whimper "But Kate what about breakfast in bed" He asked as she just smiled softly "I can have breakfast in bed anytime our anniversary is once a year so come here my omega dear" Kate said still sound seducitve to get him to get close as he walked to her as she just pulled Humphrey under her and laid on him smiling at him sweetly.

Kate then shut her eyes giggling acting like she was still asleep making Humphrey chuckle himself as she opened her eyes once more smiling "Happy anniversary my sweet Omega" Kate sighed rubbing noses with him and passiontly kissing him after wagging her tail as he did the same. "There better sweetheart" Kate asked as Humphrey just nodded and then looked at the claw mark on her face as he put his paw on it just to have Kate rub against his paw smiling, "Don't say a word Humphrey just keep me like this for a few minutes" Kate asked as Humphrey just nodded kissing Kate for change making her smile as they stayed in that postion for around 10 minutes till Kate got off Humphrey and snuggled with him. "So what next my dear" Humphrey asked shocking her since he already planned the day "Well how about we go to well where we mated and our den is" Kate offered as Humphrey nodded "perfect idea my alpha" He replied licking her muzzle making her giggle as they got up with Kate supporting Humphrey with his ribs making him smile as they walked to their old den where they first made there family.

After a long walk they arrived Kate just smiled nuzzleing Humphrey lovingly seeing the same reaction as before he never got use to this area Kate just rubbed agisnt Humphrey and smiled looking at the pool. "Humphrey wanna have a bath togther" Kate proposed as Humphrey nodded exitedly making her laugh as they both ran into the pool laughing as they swam to eachother. They just swam around close to each other as Kate nuzzled Humphrey still wet as was her love they just smiled as Kate swam towards the side Humphrey walked behind her licking her neck making her sigh as he started to rub her back making Kate look back. "Humphrey waht you doing" Kate asked as he just massarged his mate making her moan and smile after 5 minutes she and Humphrey walked out the pool and looked at each other in love as they just kisses once again romanticly their tails wagging as Kate had an idea and looked into Humphrey's ice blue eyes. "Humphrey why don't we cover our mate's in our scents" Kate asked as Humphrey nodded as they both just started rubbing on each other so their mate's scents would be on them telling any other males or females the wolf they loved was taken after 10 minutes of this the couple started to walk back towards their den for their romantic meal.

As Kate and Humphrey where walking though the pack rubbing agisnt eachother happily with their scent on each other just as a few females walked over to them making them look at each other in confusion. The females then walked towards Humphrey before the smelt Kate's scent on him and walked away making Humphrey smile and look at Kate. "You knew that would happen" he said as Kate nodded "well it was romantic for us both and yes no female is kissing you or taking you except me" Kate smirked as they kisses for a few mintes before having a quick nuzzle as they walked to their den. In the den the family was prepareing the meal as they saw them approach "guys clear out" Lilly said as they ran out the den before either of them saw the family as they walked in Kate saw what Humphrey had made the others do as she smiled "Aw Humphrey this is so sweet thank you" Kate said happily nuzzleing him as Humphrey just licked her muzzle laying with her as they ate their meal. "Humphrey this has been the best anniversary of my life I love you baby" Kate smiled as Humphrey held her paw about to nuzzle her before the entire family ran in saying happy anniversary making Humphrey's smile disapper and Kate growl and walk away out the den as the others moved away. "What we do" Garth said as Humphrey growled "You idiots me and Kate had a perfect day and It would of been with tonight but you had to do that a ruin our best day thanks thanks a lot" Humphrey said running past them after Kate.

"Kate where are you" Humphrey asked as he searched the forest for his mate he then heard what he never wanted to on his anniversary Kate crying as he ran to an opening seeing Kate crying on her own as Humphrey was heartbroken seeing her like this as he walked to her. "Why did they do that" Kate sniffled as Humphrey nuzzled her cheek "Kate you okay" Humphrey asked as she looked at her mate and pulled him into a hug "today was perfect until then now it's ruined im sorry Humphrey" Kate whimpered making Humphrey chuckle as Kate just looked at him "what's so funny Mr Omega" Kate asked as Humphrey smirked "You thought the romantic meal was the last of today oh my alpha it isn't theirs one more very big event" Humphrey smirked as Kate tackled him smiling "tell me what it is please" Kate said wagging her tail as Humphrey looked her in the eyes smiling " A moonlight howl in your honor" He said making Kate back up smiling "aw Humphrey for me" Kate said as he nodded and the howling was then heard behind him making him blush as he joined in the howl. Kate could only listen as the entire pack howled for her making her cry in happyiness as she tackled Humphrey kissing him deeply "You are such a great mate you know that right" Kate said as Humphrey nodded "No you are my love" He smiled as they just sat there by themselves listening to the howling as they both smiled at each other "Happy anniversary" they both said enjoying the rest of their night.


	9. Aftermath

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Powers **

**Chapter 8 Aftermath**

It was the morning after Kate and Humphrey's anniversary and Kate had just started to wake up on top of her mate smiling as she looked down at her sleeping her mate. Yesterday was the best day of her life her anniversary was just perfect she couldn't describe how good it had been to be with her mate with no family to look after or jobs. As Kate just stared down at Humphrey with her tail wagging he started to stir and wake up himself as he opened his ice blue eyes to be met by Kate's amber eyes. "Morning Handsome how was your sleep" was the first thing Humphrey heard when he woke up just simply smiling up at his mate licking her muzzle happily "I slept better than I ever Kate" Humphrey smiled making her just blush as they nuzzled and heard their names being called in the distance. "The pups must be wondering where we are better go see them" Kate said as Humphrey nodded getting up and throwing Kate off by mistake making her land on her back smiling.

"Oh sorry dear here" Humphrey said offering her his paw as she smirked and grabbed Humphrey pulling down kissing him as Humphrey just backed up smiling looking at Kate. "Okay Mrs Alpha better go see the kids" Humphrey smiled as Kate nodded getting up as both parents started to walk out the forest and head towards their den which didn't take too long since the forest was close to their den. After around 5 minutes they arrived at their den as Kate saw the pups tackle Humphrey sending him back as she just laughed at Humphreys face when they tackled him. "Hey kid's easy your dads tired" Humphrey chuckled as Kate just walked past rubbing her tail under his chin "I wonder why that is" Kate smirked as Humphrey just looked back at Kate whispering to the pups "Kids go get your mother" Humphrey smirked as the pups just nodded jumping off their farther as they ran towards their mother as all three of them jumped on their mother pushing her over "Oh you are so grounded" Kate said as the pups started to play with their mother as Humphrey got up smiling as he walked over to his family. Kate was doing her best to keep the pups away from her and stop tickling her as Runt was thrown back into his farther "Dad we could use some help" Runt said wagging his tail s Humphrey just moved Runt to Kate as she just smiled as saw Humphrey pounce on her making her laugh and hug him as Humphrey let go "kill the caribou guys" Humphrey smirked as Kate watched the pups pounce on her and tickle her as Humphrey just stepped back smiling watch the pups and his wife playing.

Humphrey just sat back watching his family as he looked down at his paws starting to cry as the others played just as the family was playing Kate looked over to Humphrey seeing him cry as she pulled herself up walking over to Humphrey concerned as the pups just looked at each other than to their farther. Kate then looked up into his mates eyes seeing him cry as she licked his tears away hugging him. "Hey whats wrong Humphrey" Kate asked as Humphrey just looked at her and the kids sighing "Just I never had this and just to have it now my Mom and Dad would be proud" Humphrey said calmly looking out of the den into the sky as Kate looked back at the pups whilst Humphrey was looking out the den. "Your farther never knew his parents so he's never had a family like we have now" Kate said softly as the pups looked at each other as Kate went back to hugging him. "Poor dad he never saw his mom and dad" Claudette said as Runt agreed "I don't know what I would of done if mom and dad weren't here when I was born" Runt said as Smokey looked at Kate and Humphrey "well as future leader of the pack I say we help our dad" Smokey said as both pups nodded walking over to their farther and nuzzling him as Humphrey just smiled laying down and letting them. "you see Humphrey you might not of been with your mother and farther at first but look now you have three wounderful pups and a mate who thinks the world of you" Kate smiled as Humphrey just looked up at Kate "This isn't a family if you arn't involved" Humphrey said making Kate blush as she laid with Humphrey licking his face lovingly keeping him close so he knew his family would always be there for him.


	10. Great News

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Powers**

**Chapter 9 Great News**

It had been a tiresome few weeks for Humphrey and the pups Kate had been sick and not feeling well at all most the time having Humphrey staying up all night looking after her whilst the pups slept. One day Kate was throwing up as usual just as Eve, Lilly and Garth showed up as Humphrey looked over yawning "hey guys long time no see" Humphrey yawned sleepily as Eve ran over to Humphrey "Humphrey have you been getting some sleep" Eve asked as Humphrey looked at Kate "No been looking after my wife" Humphrey said as Eve walked to Kate and told her to follow her "GARTH look after my son in law dear" Eve said calmly as Garth froze and just nodded as Lilly smiled at him and went to help Humphrey into the den "Humphrey get some sleep alright" Lilly asked just to see Humphrey fall onto the den floor and sleep instantly making Lilly and Garth chuckle as they watched the den entrance together.

Meanwhile Eve was looking after her eldest daughter "So dear how long you felt like this" Eve asked as Kate just groaned "around 2 weeks why" Kate asked as Eve checked her and backed away shocked. "Mom what's wrong something happen" Kate asked looking worried as her mother just smiled looking at her daughter "dear I hope you can be strong I think your pregnant again" Eve smiled as Kate looked at her belly and felt it "Another litter mom with Humphrey" Kate smiled as Eve nodded just to see her daughter run out the den towards her den "go easy dear or you might harm my new grandson or granddaughter" Eve called laughing as she went to tell Winston the good news.

Humphrey was sleeping peacefully with his three pups before Kate ran in "HUMPHREY I'M PREGNATE" she shouted making Lilly and Garth's jaws drop and faint as Humphrey and the pups jumped up running around as Humphrey then snapped to reality "your pregnant again really" Humphrey asked walking over as Kate started to tear up in happiness as she nodded "yeah" she said before being hugged by Humphrey happily as the pups celebrated in the background hearing that they might have more brothers and sisters. "This calls for a family party" Humphrey said walking out leaving Kate and the pups to laugh as they saw Humphrey faint himself just outside the den.


	11. Undercover

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Power**

**Chapter 10 Undercover**

Most of the pack was woundering what was happening in the Alpha den as all they could hear was Howls of joy and partying. Humphrey was still out cold as the party went on the pups were enjoying themselves and playing with Garth and Lilly whilst Kate was laying beside her fainted mate wanting him to wake up soon.

After another 2 minutes of waiting Humphrey stired and opened his aqua blue eyes to see Kate looking at him smiling softly "Hey Humphrey you feeling alright" Kate questioned as Humphrey nodded licking her chest softly "Humphrey you have more then me to lick" Kate joked making Humphrey just smirk and lick her a couple more times making her giggle as she looked at the party going on behind them as Humphrey rolled over to see the pups and family dancing and howling.

"How long was I out" Humphrey asked as Kate simply nibbled on her loves ear "A few hours love" Kate smiled as Humphrey looked at the pups and the other before looking back at Kate with puppy eyes. "What is it Humphrey you wanna be alone" Kate asked softly as he nodded softly as Kate smiled and looked over to her family shouting quitely "Hey guys is it okay if I can be alone with Humphrey and the pups" Kate asked kindly as everyone nodded leaving the den as the pups saw their dad was fianlly awake as they ran over to him.

"Oi easy pups remeber" Humphrey tried to before the pups started to attack him "Look's like their too happy to see you" Kate giggled as Humphrey let them play with him "Dad how did mom get Pregnant" Smokey questioned making Humphrey go wide eyed and look back at Kate for support as she smirked and whistled making Humphrey growl quitely. "You little Alpha devil" Humphrey thought before looking back to see the pups all looking at their farther curiously.

Humphrey simply gulped and cleared his throat before he started to explain he noticed something near the den entrance as he got up keeping his weight off his bad side making the pups walk to Kate and look at Humphrey approach the entrance. "Hmm I thought I saw something" Humphrey said as Kate looked at the Omega getting closer "Be careful dear" Kate called making Humphrey smile and nod jumping out the den growling as he then stopped growling and turned into fear. Kate suddenly started to get scared seeing Humphrey look scared as he looked into the den.

Humphrey had just seen something he didn't want to King with his entire pack in behind him as Humphrey was about to use his powers to defend his den he heard growling behind him. "Oh crap I'm dead" Humphrey thought looking at Kate in fear as Kate looked to same with the pups hiding in their moms fur scared to death. Humphrey turned round just to see something that cheered him up slight Winston and all the Alpha's in the united pack behind him. "Alpha's protect Kate and Humphrey's family whatever the cost" Winston ordered as Humphrey looked at both sides "FUCK" was all Humphrey could say diving into his den before both packs collided in the den entrance.

"Humphrey what can we do" Kate cried as Humphrey looked back at her wife and pups walking to them "we go into hiding" Humphrey sighed making the group look at him "Into hiding you mean leave" Claudette asked slightly confused as Humphrey shook his head at her daughter looking down. "No dear" Humphrey said putting his weight on a rock behind them revealing a hidden den as Humphrey saw the fight outside getting worse "we got to get in now" Humphrey said helping Kate into the den as the pups simply followed as Humphrey then shut the rock locking them in the new den.

"Kate I know you must be upset" Humphrey said as Kate looked at her mate and nodded "don't be sorry love I understand why you had to hide us" Kate said calmly shocking Humphrey "You do" Humphrey questioned making her simply nod at him. "I know you think it's your fault that my family is out fighting for us but they are our pack they will die in honor of protecting the next genration" Kate said as Runt looked at Humphrey. "Dad I'm hungry" he whimpered as Humphrey smiled "Don't worry son this den was made for this family to survive years" Humphrey said showing a pile of cairbou and also a tiny shower which could be used for drinking and washing.

Kate just looked shocked as the pups started to explore the new den whilst she looked at Humphrey looking though a crack in the den seeing the fighting still going on as he sighed before feeling something behind him. As he looked back to meet eyes with Kate as he looked at her "how long are we staying here hun" Kate asked hoping it wasn't long. Humphrey just looked at her "don't worrie Kate once this fight is over we are going back I promise" Humphrey said as she nodded but looked down making Humphrey concerend.

"What if it's a war Humphrey" Kate said as Humphrey then looked down thinking "then I will sneak out in a few days and bring them to here Kate" Humphrey said pacing up and down before he heard something in their den before he looked though the crack seeing King seaching the den. "Kate quite it's King" Humphrey said making Kate run to the pups keeping them quite whilst Humphrey kept looking though the crack seeing King sniff for them luckily Humphrey covered their scents before he saw Hutch and Garth tackle King out of the den and back into the huge pack battle making Humphrey sigh in relife.

"He's gone" Humphrey said thankfully as Kate sighed happily feeling her belly making sure the pups were safe. As Humphrey looked back he saw Runt and Claudette yawning making Humphrey smile softly "come on you three bedtime" Kate said pushing them to their beds as they lay in a group shutting their eyes and drifting to sleep leaving the two adults to talk.

"How are they Kate" Humphrey asked walking over to his mate as she smiled "Runts a bit confused and scared and Claudette and Smokey are scared but are keeping it hidden you know what their like" Kate giggled as Humphrey nodded "don't we all Kate but I didn't mean them pups" Humphrey smirked making Kate simply blush "oh their fine Humph they just want their dad to cuddle their mom" Kate giggled laying down and inviting Humphrey to lay with her as Humphrey did so with no questions asked making Kate smile as she snuggled into Humphrey falling asleep whilst Humphrey kept a look at the rock that protected their hidden location from the rouges.

The next morning Kate looked over to see the pups still peacefully asleep as Kate looked to see Humphrey no longer beside her as she scanned the den seeing he wasn't even in the den making her start to panic as she searched fast for Humphrey before she heard the rock move as she looked over defensively preparing to fight a Rogue wolf or even King himself. Thankfully it was Humphrey with her family all but Tony making her look confused and seeing Garth crying as she suddenly understood what had happened.

This was no Fight or War it was a invasion!


	12. New Power

**Alpha and Omega Humphrey's Omega Power**

**Chapter 12 New Power**

Kate saw her family was safe a few scars and cuts but nothing too serious as she saw her younger sister comforting Garth it was clear Tont had died in the battle and it had really shaken Garth up. Although Garth was family Kate knew Lilly and Eve would be able to cheer him up somehow as Kate then focused back on her husband helping Winston into the den clearly he had hurt his leg for Humphrey to be aiding the preivious Alpha into the hidden location.

"Thanks Humphrey" Winston said laying agisnt the Den wall as Humphrey simply nodded looking around "sorry I couldn't save everyone sir but Kate needed you" Humphrey said clearly shaken about not being bale to help all his pack mates like Hutch and his Omega pals. Winston simply smiled as Humphrey making him smile a little "You did what you thought was best for your family Humphrey" Winston said softly before resting from all the fighting he had done.

Kate saw Smokey and Claudette walk over to Garth and help cheer him up whilst Runt went to his farther like he normally would and walked under him both herself and Humphrey knew Runt felt safe under herself or Humphrey making her smile as she just watched her Omega mate acting more like an Alpha then she was at that moment in time.

Humphrey then walked behind Kate opening more areas which looked like human rooms as Humphrey looked at the others "Lilly Garth your in the right Eve Winston Left ours is the center make yourself at home" Humphrey said as they all nodded going into their own seperate games as the pups went to explore their den leaving Kate shocked looking at Humphrey. Humphrey noticed Kate's face making him look down Kate simply got up and hugged Humphrey locking eyes with him "how long did this take you to make love" Kate asked seeing the pups sparring in their room making both parents chuckle. "About 3 years Kate I made it for this very scenario" Humphrey said making Kate look at her mate and look down remebering her arranged marrige with Garth.

"Humphrey what if I ended up marrying Garth and this happened would you still save me and the family" Kate questioned making Humphrey just lick her cheek "Kate I love you of course I would save you even Barf" Humphrey chuckled as Kate giggled walking into their den seeing a bed made just for her making her blush since Humphrey had taken the most time on her bed as she walked to it and shook her head. "Humphrey it's missing one thing" Kate said making Humphrye look shocked "Oh and what would that be" he asked making her giggle walking to Humphrey's bed and moving it beside hers "Making room for you love" Kate said as Humphrey chuckled walking to her side nuzzleing her pregnant belly and whispering to her softly.

"I didn't I did that to make us sleep right in each others fur" Humphrey whispered making Kate blush madly as she kissed Humphrey before checking the pups who were sleeping peacefully making her smile as she just focused on her husband by her side. Kate was about to lay down with her husband and have a private conversation before they heard something at the den door making Humphrey run towards the den as the others came out of their room whislt Kate went to the den entrance with the pups under her as Humphrey looked back at Garth and Winston. "Garth did you cover your scent" Humphrey asked as Garth growled slightly "No Humphrey I was morning my dad's death" he said before Humphrey looked at the hidden den entrance.

"You idiot Garth you led them here you have endangered us all and my family" Humphrey growled his eyes turning black and red making Kate whimper since she had never seen Humphreys eyes be two colours. "Humphrey love speak to me" Kate said as confidently as she could as Humphrey suddenly had amour come out of no where it looked like Humphrey's fur and had engraving all over showing multiple things. Most of the markings were of himself and his family one showed Kate and Humphrey nuzzling for the first time one of Kate pregnant another when she just gave birth to their pups and the last one was the family togther. Kate then noticed one on his helmet showing herself and Humphrey howling as Kate walked to Humphrey. "Humphrey you look so beautiful" Kate said before he looked at her his black and red eyes locked with hers "Kate shall be protected and the unborn pups" Humphrey said in a demonic voice making her nuzzle him and back away as Humphrey looked back ready to fight the rogues.

The rock suddenly fell showing King and his most skilled Alpha's behind him King saw Humphrey with his amour and everyone behind him making King just laugh evily at him "the alphas send a weak Omega to defend them you are pathatic just like that Runt of a son you have" King mocked as Humphrey looked back at Runt who was bein protected by his older brother and sister as Humphre's eyes turned blue looking at his son smiling before his eyes changed once more facing King and his Alphas. "You will not harm this family or the Alpha female" Humphrey said strongly as King looked behind Humphrey at the pregnant Alpha making him chuckle. "Ah the weakist Alpha in years is pregnant with more Runts" King said making Humphrey tackle King and claw into his neck hard "You do not speak to the alpha in that tone" Humphrey said as the Alpha tried to bite Humphrey the amour protecting him making the Alphas have no clue how he was protected and reatreated leaving King alone with Humphrey as he pushed him off him Eve and Lilly about to come into the fight before Humphrey looked at them all.

"NO" Humphrey shouted making the rock fall down leaving King and himself alone as they started to circle each other Humphrey was about to attack King when he heard something he didn't want to and turned to see Runt had been trapped the wrong side of the wall with him and was clearly scared. "Runt stay back" Humphrey said in his normal voice not wanting to scare his son just as King hit into Humphrey making Humphrey growl and charge King knocking him down as Humphrey and King started to fight roughly blood hitting the groud and sparks from Humphrey's amour.

Time Skip 5 Minute's later

Kate and the other broke though the rock and ran into the den as Runt was tackled by Kate and his brother and sister making him wag his tail to see his family with him and making him feel safe. everyone saw King had sadly escaped as Kate looked up seeing Humphrey panting his eyes had changed back to their aqua blue eyes as everyone saw his amour had been scratched and beaten ruining the marking as the amour fell off Humphrey as he looked over at Runt and moved closer to be tackled by Runt nuzzling him for protecting him from King. Kate then walked over to Humphrey and kissed him softly.

"Thanks for protecting our son love" Kate said making Humphrey just pull all his pups and wife close to him hugging them before the four of them tackled Humphrey and started doing random things "Kate on top of Humphrey licking his messy fur from the fight Runt pawing his muzzle. Smokey and Claudette played with their farthers tail making Humphrey just chuckle seeing his family giving him so much attention. The others just simply watched the Alpha male with his family as Winston and Garth walked out the den to see the aftermath of the pack battle luckily not many fo their pack had been killed only injured Hutch seemed to have a hurt paw and a bad scar on his chest but that was all the Omegas were safe thanks to Candu and two other Alphas as Garth sighed in relife "thank god" Winston thought looking back as Humphrey got up with Kate and walked towards the cliff overlooking their pack and howling happily.

**Hope you liked this chapter I am running out of ideas for this story now I could end it on this chapter if people want that and for me to continue another of my stories of people can give me some ideas anyways Alphawolfben Signing out.**


End file.
